


I Seriously Don't Think You're Physically Capable

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Background Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington, Bisexuality, F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomjemmings: @adotfightme r u still a Caribbean immigrant</p><p>Adotfightme: will u leave me alone if I lie and say no</p><p>Tomjemmings: no</p><p>Angelsky: @adotfightme wait if ur from the Caribbean (Again) does this mean u kno how to bachata</p><p>Jdotlaw: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>Morelikedamnilton: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>Mamjer: r those the Caribbean rhythms they were talking about earlier</p><p>Nelsonma: yea</p><p>Adotfightme: @nelsonma how would u kno</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Seriously Don't Think You're Physically Capable

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander Hamilton = Alexander Miller = Adotfightme  
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> George Washington = George Warner = Gwar  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = TomJemmings  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = Nelsonma  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Scuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angel Sky  
> Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler = Margaret "Peggy" Skylar = Skeggy = Shotshotshot

**Jdotlaw has started chat**

**Jdotlaw has renamed chat The Revolutionary Set**

**Jdotlaw has added Adotfightme, Tailorsodlierspy, Lagayette, Gwar, Angelsky, Morelikedamniltonr, Skeggy, Nelsonma, Tomjemmings, Mamjer, and Colderthancold to The Revolutionary Set**

**Angelsky has renamed chat Hamilsquad**

**Adotfightme:** ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 **Adotfightme:** also who r all these people

 **Jdotlaw:** ur squad, apparently

 **Tomjemmings:** excuse me, I am not a part of the “Hamilsquad”

 **Morelikedamnilton:** lol u r now

 **Mamjer:** Thomas, just go with it, ur outnumbered

 **Adotfightme:** omfg is that Jefferson and Madison

 **Colderthancold:** Yes

 **Adotfightme: @colderthancold** leave

**Colderthancold has left Hamilsquad**

**Adotfightme:** wtf he actually listened to me???

 **Jdotlaw:** yeah he realized that everyone hates him last time we had a big group chat

 **Adotfightme:** u mean to tell me that u had a group chat

 **Adotfightme:** withoUT ME

 **Angelsky:** Yes

 **Morelikedamnilton: @adotfightme** it’s okay bby I wasn’t in it either

 **NelsonMa:** Neither was I

 **Adotfightme:** who the fuck r u

 **Angelsky: @adotfightme** don’t worry about it

 **Skeggy: @adotfightme** yeah alex don’t worry about listen to angel like the bitch boy u r

 **Adotfightme:** what have I ever done to u who r u **@skeggy**

 **Morelikedamnilton:** It’s Peggy

 **Adotfightme:** MARGARITA

 **Adotfightme:** I have missed you

 **Skeggy:** the feeling is not mutual

 **Adotfightme:** wtf

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @skeggy** ur name is margarita

 **Skeggy:** W A S

 **Skeggy:** I am now simply Margaret

 **Jdotlaw:** that’s lame

 **Skeggy** **changed name to shotshotshot**

 **Shotshotshot:** is that better

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** yeee

 **Jdotlaw: @lagayette @gwar** where u at

 **Tomjemmings:** they’re probably busy

 **Tomjemmings:** with eachother

 **Tomjemmings:** since that is apparently something that happened

 **Lagayette:** u called

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** yeah we were wondering where gwash is

 **Lagayette:** u mean #daddy

 **Lagayette:** and I don’t know, not with me :(

 **Jdotlaw:** stop with this filth

 **Adotfightme:** I don’t want to deal with this I’m leaving

 **Morelikedamnilton: @adotfightme** no ur not

 **Adotfightme:** I’m not leaving

 **Nelsonma:** Whipped

 **Adotfightme:** What gives u the right

 **Nelsonma:** lizzie’s my new best friend

 **Adotfightme:** did I kno u b4 who r u why r u here I do not understand and I am willing to f i g h t you

 **Angelsky:** ur not allowed to fight her

 **Adotfightme:** why not

 **Angelsky:** she’s our roommate

 **Tomjemmings:** hey angel

 **Angelsky: @tomjemmings** no

 **Morelikedamnilton: @adotfightme** you’ll be pleased to know that it was decided that u were better in bed than tjeffs

 **Gwar** **has left Hamilsquad**

 **Jdotlaw:** obviously

 **Tomjemmings:** why the fuck were u even talking about that did u have sex with Hamilton how can u make that comparison and **@jdotlaw** how is it “obvious”

 **Mamjer:** quite while ur still ahead

 **Adotfightme:** y were u talking about this and of course I was they didn’t call me the tomcat for nothing

 **Angelsky: @adotfightme** we decided bc of ur caribbean rhythms

 **Morelikedamnilton:** and multiple people spoke in ur favor

 **Lagayette:** have u seen him dance while drunk of course he’s better in bed

 **Adotfightme:** M U L T I P L E

 **Adotfightme:** whO IS EVEN HERE

 **Jdotlaw:** I’m here and it’s only my opinion that matters

 **Morelikedamnilton:** and mine

 **Shotshotshot:** I don’t need to stay for this

 **Angelsky:** but u should

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** since I have not had sex with alex and don’t plan on it let’s change the topic

 **Adotfightme:** I could make it worth ur while

 **Jdotlaw:** stop

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I’m not even surprised

 **Nelsonma:** u weren’t exaggerating

 **Adotfightme:** what’s that supposed to mean

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** alright so maybe we could meet up before move-in day

 **Tomjemmings:** if hamilton’s gonna be there I’m not interested

 **Adotfightme: @tomjemmings** u kno u can’t go around referring to me as Hamilton right my name is miller

 **Mamjer: @adotfightme** r u gonna rly stop calling him Jefferson

 **Adotfightme:** actually I might just because jemmings is amusing to me bc he used to call u jemmy

 **Tomjemmings:** I’m not calling u miller

 **Adotfightme:** then you’ll have to actually use my first name

 **Lagayette:** le gasp

 **Tomjemmings:** …

 **Shotshotshot:** why am I in this chat I’m not even gonna be in college with u guys

 **Adotfightme:** bc I miss u and ur presence makes my life like 10x better

 **Shotshotshot** **has left Hamilsquad**

 **Adotfightme:** what the fuck

 **Angelsky:** oh yeah she kinda hates you now

 **Morelikedamnilton:** must have forgotten to mention that

 **Adotfightme:** u just forgot that peggy hates me now

 **Nelsonma:** she rly rly does it’s funny

 **Jdotlaw:** it’s funny bc alex used to be her fave

 **Morelikedamnilton:** not anymore tho

 **Adotfightme:** what did I do to her

 **Angelsky:** think about lizzie alex

 **Tomjemmings:** isn’t it gr8 to see how ur mistakes bite u in the ass

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** IF ANY OF YOU ARE IN OR NEAR NEW YORK CITY WE SHOULD MEET UP SO WE CAN BE A REAL LIFE SQUAD INSTEAD OF JUST A DIGITAL SQUAD

 **Jdotlaw:** u rly want that meet up don’t u

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** yea I rly wanna hug alex and see how smol he is because everyone keeps talking about how cute he is

 **Mamjer:** what is he really even shorter than before

 **Lagayette:** yeah it’s super adorable

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he’s shorter than me

 **Nelsonma:** omg that’s so cute

 **Adotfightme:** LEAVE ME ALONE

 **Angelsky:** No

 **Jdotlaw:** and I’m not in new York, but I’m sad bc I also want to see alex

 **Lagayette:** do u mean see in the biblical sense

 **Jdotlaw:** u bet ur French ass I do

 **Morelikedamnilton:** guess who’s in new York guys

 **Angelsky:** spoiler alert: it’s us

 **Adotfightme:** U MEAN TO TELL ME WE’RE IN THE SAME STATE (possibly city) AND I DIDN’T KNOW

 **Morelikedamnilton:** omg

 **Nelsonma:** I’m in jersey, so if we were to meet up in the city I could come

 **Adotfightme:** I fuckign hate new jersey

 **Morelikedamnilton:** same

 **Nelsonma:** well I’m soRRY that I don’t have control over where I was born

 **Adotfightme:** familiar with that feeling

 **Tomjemmings: @adotfightme** r u still a Caribbean immigrant

 **Adotfightme:** will u leave me alone if I lie and say no

 **Tomjemmings:** no

 **Angelsky: @adotfightme** wait if ur from the Caribbean (Again) does this mean u kno how to bachata

 **Jdotlaw:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Mamjer:** r those the Caribbean rhythms they were talking about earlier

 **Nelsonma:** yea

 **Adotfightme: @nelsonma** how would u kno

 **Adotfightme: @angelsky** and just bc I’m from the Caribbean doesn’t mean I kno how to do all the dances

 **Adotfightme:** and besides the bachata is from the Dominican republic not nevis or st. croix

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** wait is that where ur from

 **Lagayette:** yeah u never actually told us beyond a very generalized gesture towards a map

 **Morelikedamnilton:** yes it is

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @Morelikedammnilton** thank u

 **Jdotlaw:** u never answered the question alex can u bachata

 **Tomjemmings:** what even is that

 **Morelikedamnilton:** google it

 **Mamjer: @tomjemmings** don’t do it while imagining alex while in public tho

 **Lagayette:** lol

 **Adotfightme:** wtf Jefferson r u trying to tell me u wanna bang

 **Tomjemmings:** N O

 **Lagayette:** he totally does tho

 **Tomjemmings:** I DO NOT

 **Angelsky:** but u did

 **Jdotlaw:** answer the damn question **@adotfightme**

 **Adotfightme:** YES I CAN DANCE THE FUCKIGN BACHATA

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Jdotlaw:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Angelsky:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Nelsonma:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Adotfightme:** y r u doing this

 **Lagayette:** ur so tiny tho how do u find a woman to dance that with that fits

 **Adotfightme:** and who even r u y do u specifically keep doing this **@nelsonma**

 **Morelikedamnilton:** will u teach me how to do it

 **Adotfightme:** anything for u my Betsey

 **Jdotlaw:** me too

 **Adotfightme:** of course

 **Tomjemmings:** can I get in on this

 **Mamjer:** no

 **Angelsky:** lol Thomas u can’t move ur hips like that

 **Tomjemmings:** why do u insult me like this

 **Angelsky:** I seriously don’t think ur physically capable

 **Lagayette:** lol

 **Adotfightme:** we should meet up at the bank of new York and then start a riot

 **Jdotlaw:** what is wrong with you

 **Adotfightme:** come on it’d be fun

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I don’t think we’d be able to actually get in there without being judged

 **Angelsky:** tru can u imagine watching alexander get kicked out of the bank he fuckign founded

 **Tomjemmings:** I’m in I wanna see this I am buying a ticket now as we speak

**Mamjer added colderthancold to Hamilsquad**

**Mamjer: @colderthancold** how much do u wanna see Hamilton get kicked out of his bank

 **Adotfightme:** would they even be allowed to kick me out tho

 **Lagayette:** yea bc they’ll just see u as a smol Caribbean teen with a ponytail ready to fight

 **Adotfightme:** I’d be wearing my hair in a bun thank u very much

 **Morelikedamnilton:** wait u rock the man bun

 **Adotfightme:** yeah y

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Adotfightme:** stop this

 **Angelsky:** but for realsies where should we meet up

 **Tomjemmings: @adotfightme** wait u actually look Caribbean now

 **Adotfightme:** yes I do and I am quite proud of it thanks fuck you very much

 **Angelsky:** I’ve always liked men with dark hair and a tan

 **Jdotlaw:** same

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he looks good, nothing to complain about

 **Adotfightme:** there better fuckign not me

 **Lagayette:** his face kinda looks the same as before tho

 **Morelikedamnilton:** and his eyes r the same color

 **Angelsky:** he’s actually more attractive than before

 **Tomjemmings:** no

 **Nelsonma:** just more smol

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** guys we’re gonna meet up at the grange

 **Adotfightme:** y e s

 **Morelikedamnilton:** lol

 **Angelsky:** that’s cool but when

 **Lagayette:** I’m in france until a week before move in

 **Jdotlaw:** guess ur not going then

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** neither r u

 **Jdotlaw:** rude

 **Adotfightme:** :(

 **Angelsky:** but peggy, lizzie and I r

 **Adotfightme:** I thought peggy didn’t like me anymore

 **Morelikedamnilton:** we’ll bring her anyways

 **Nelsonma:** that’s gonna be fun to watch

 **Angelsky:** nah all her anger’s gonna melt when she sees him

 **Nelsonma:** why

 **Morelikedamnilton:** bc she fuckign loves alex even if she lies to herself about it and he’s so cUTE

 **Adotfightme: @nelsonma** r u gonna be there so I can figure out who tf u r

 **Nelsonma:** just for that I’m not going

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @tomjemmings @mamjer @colderthancold** u guys coming

 **Adotfightme:** burr isn’t allowed to come

**Colderthancold has left Hamilsquad**

**Tomjemmings:** sorry, and I really do hate to miss out, but no

 **Mamjer:** if Thomas isn’t going I’m not going

 **Adotfightme:** well I didn’t want u there anyways

 **Angelsky:** so it’ll be us (the skylars) herc and alex

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** yeah

 **Morelikedamnilton:** yes r u guys free next weekend

 **Adotfightme:** i literally have no life

 **Jdotlaw:** ur incapable of living without some sort of purpose what do u do

 **Adotfightme:** I’m a ghost writer

 **Angelsky:** wait u write without actually claiming it

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he did that before, it’s not like it’s a new thing

 **Adotfightme:** I mainly work for high profile people who want to look like they're intelligent and interested in society

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** that’s actually pretty neat

 **Adotfightme:** yee

 **Morelikedamnilton: @adotfightme** do u think we could sneak away from the tour to fuck in our own house

 **Angelsky:** wtf

 **Adotfightme:** I’m willing to try and find out

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is going to become a legitimate thing because I have plans for the future that involve a lot of stuff happening between now and then


End file.
